


Two

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Alpha, Angst, Epic Werewolf Fight, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Scott is a potato, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quit touching him,” Scott warned.<br/>“No,” Derek said simply, “He’s mine.”<br/>“No he’s not,” Scott said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

It was another week before they finally managed to gather the entire pack at the Hale house to tell them the news. It did not go as planned.

                “You really are crazy,” Erica said, smirking. Her gaze flicked to Derek from the couch where she was sitting wedged between Isaac and Boyd and she gave him a once over. Stiles felt his eyes narrow.

                “Jesus, Erica, you could at least pretend you’re not checking him out,” Lydia quipped from the big overstuffed armchair where she was lounging across Jackson's lap.

                “Mind your business, Princess Priss,” Erica told her.

                “Go to hell, Werewolf Barbie,” Lydia snarked back.

                “Guys, give it a rest,” Derek said.

                “Don’t tell her what to do, Alpha Asshat,” Jackson said.

                “You’re on dangerous ground, Jackson,” Derek said.

                “You’ve got a lot of room to talk, King Douchebag,” Stiles told Jackson.

                “Oh look, he’s defending his boyfriend,” Erica said with a snarl.

                “ENOUGH!” Scott screamed from the corner where he’d been sitting.

                Everyone shut up and all heads turned to look at him. Even Isaac and Allison, who had yet to say anything. Scott was glaring directly at Derek. Derek’s eyes narrowed in response.

                “No, not this,” Stiles said.

                “What the fuck are you thinking, Stiles?” Scott asked.    

                “What am I thinking? What am I-he makes me happy, Scott. Accept it,” Stiles said, shrugging.

                Stiles wound his arm around Derek’s waist and leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder. Scott growled from across the room, low and dangerous.

                Derek draped his arm over Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed lightly. The growl from Scott got louder.

                “Quit touching him,” Scott warned.

                “No,” Derek said simply, “He’s mine.”

                “No he’s not,” Scott said.            

                Stiles sighed and buried his face in Derek’s chest.

                “Make him shut up,” Stiles said to Derek.

                “I can’t. He’s not in my pack,” Derek said.

                Stiles smiled into Derek’s chest and turned completely to wrap both arms around his waist. Derek wrapped both of his arms around Stiles and hugged him tightly for a moment. Scott jumped up from his chair and howled.

                “GET OFF HIM! HE’S MINE!” Scott shouted.

                Eight pairs of eyes snapped to look at Scott where he was standing in the middle of the floor, heaving. His eyes were a burning gold and his teeth were long and sharp.

                Stiles turned away from Derek slowly to face Scott.

                “I’m yours? Dude. No. You’re like my brother. If you can’t handle this then I don’t know what to tell you. I love him, Scott. If I’m anyone’s, I’m his,” Stiles said.

                Scott snarled and charged at Stiles, pushing him down to the ground and pinning him there. Stiles had enough time to see Scotts face shift into his beta form before he saw Scott’s fangs, mouth coming in close. He was pinned to the floor with Scott’s body on top of him and his arms pinned above his head with one of Scott’s hands. Scott was forcing his head back with his other hand, exposing his throat. Stiles was sure he was about to die.

                Derek roared from behind them and Scott was lifted off of Stiles and thrown across the room. Allison screamed and ran to help Scott.

                “DON’T EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!” Derek yelled. He bent and held out his hand to Stiles, yanking him up roughly and shoving him backward behind him.

                Scott was back up and running full speed at Derek. Derek charged back and pushed Scott down to the ground. Scott landed on his back, belly up, throat bared, and whimpering. Derek bit down on the spot where Scott’s neck met his shoulder. Hard. Scott wailed from underneath Derek and fought to get up. Derek held him there until he went still.

                Allison was crying in the corner that Scott had vacated. The three betas had disappeared sometime during the fight. Jackson and Lydia were gone too.

                Stiles had only just realized that he was crying as well. His best friend couldn’t accept the best thing that had ever happened to him.

                “Get out, Scott,” Stiles said.

                Derek stood and moved to stand behind Stiles. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and buried his face in Stiles’ neck.

                Scott glared at them as Stiles curled his arms around Derek’s and tilted his head to give Derek more access to his neck.

                “ _Now_ ,” Stiles yelled.

                “Stiles, don’t-“ Scott started.

                Derek cut him off with a growl.

                “Just do what you’re told, beta. You’ve been marked now. You’re in my pack now, like it or not. You do what I tell you. And what my mate tells you. So, leave. Now,” the last part was said in the alpha timber that sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.

                Scott stood and hung his head. He gave Stiles his best kicked puppy look as he walked past. Allison sniffled pathetically and followed Scott out the door.

                Stiles took a giant heaving breath and turned to sob into Derek’s chest.

                “What just happened?” Stiles asked tearfully.

                “They don’t understand,” Derek told him, “but they will.”

                Stiles cried for a little while longer before he slumped against Derek. Derek sighed and lifted Stiles into his arms and carried him to bed. Derek laid him down on the bed softly before climbing in beside him. He kissed him softly and held him tight.

                “It’ll be alright, Stiles,” Derek said, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was subconsciously looking for a reason for the pack to be mean to each other and give each other bitchy backhanded nicknames. I like it. I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Comments=Love.


End file.
